Medium-voltage (e.g., greater than 1500 volts) power electronics assemblies, such as control centers and adjustable speed drives, often use groups of power transistors and diodes switched on and off in a predetermined timing sequence to supply the level and frequency of power desired. These power electronics are housed in an enclosure that is sealed via a locking door. Arc faults, where a high amount of electricity is discharged between conductors, can sometimes occur within these power electronics assemblies. These arc faults lead to a large amount of heat and pressure rise within the sealed enclosure. It is desirable for the enclosure to remain sealed throughout such an arc event, to contain any large blast.
Doors used to seal these power electronics enclosures are often equipped with a latching system used to close and lock the door. Unfortunately, existing door latching systems used to provide arc resistance are often bulky and have components that protrude outward from the frame when the door is open. It is now recognized that a need exists for a low profile door latching system that is capable of securing an enclosure door against arc events.